


Vacation Days

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is allowed to bring one friend to his parent's lake house for the week. But that begs the question, who does he most want to invite?





	Vacation Days

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually been writing a _lot_ of FrostIron lately, some of it due to NaNo, others just a craving for FI fluff, but one way or another, I have a nice, big collection of works waiting to post. The only thing stopping me is that I want to leave _some_ breaks in between posting. So, heh, be prepared for a somewhat steady stream for a while XD
> 
> But for now! Enjoy this fluffy, teenage AU!
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _“i took you to my family’s lakehouse and we went jetskiing which you were so adorably excited about b/c you’ve never been, and when we drove around on the water at ungodly speeds u held onto me b/c there was nothing else to hold onto” au_

Once a year since Tony was nine, his parents would take him to the family lake house for a week.

It was a huge, ostentatious building on the edge of a large, beautiful lake; perfect for jet skiing, swimming, hiking and family fun... but, mostly it was a place for Howard and Maria to dump Tony; somewhere that he couldn’t cause too much trouble while they socialised with the other families who lived nearby. 

This time however, unlike all the years previous, Tony was allowed to bring a single friend--a bid, mostly likely, to try and keep him out of the mischief he got into the last two years. But all he and his friend would be required to do was smile politely if anyone was brought to the house, and to otherwise stay out of sight and mind. As far as Tony was concerned, that was a perfect arrangement, especially since a handful of staff would also be staying at the lake house to look after the family; and therefore, look after _Tony_. While Tony was disappointed that Jarvis wasn’t one of them this year, the fact he got to bring a _friend_ , meant he wasn’t complaining too much.

Well, actually, he _wasn’t_ complaining _at all_ \- not until someone blurted to the entire school that he was taking someone to the lake house with him.

Tony had always been the source of much fawning and attention; people trying to become his friend for the sake of his name and his money, but the lake house invitation put everyone into overdrive. The few people Tony considered his closest friends just laughed at and teased him over what was going on, while everyone else only attempted to charm him with additional vigour.

Tony knew he was the most popular seventeen year old in school (even beating out the sports stars: Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers) but despite the many people he got along with, Tony could count his closest friends on one hand: Rhodey, his oldest friend, Bruce his science bro, Pepper the first girl who’d never taken any of his crap--and still didn’t--and Loki, his prickly, sarcastic, bookish friend who still refused to ever sit with Tony and the others in the cafeteria.

While Bruce often skipped lunch entirely to study in the library and Pepper and Rhodey had other friends they liked to spend time with; Loki avoided large, public spaces like the plague – and considering he had Thor as a brother, who never failed to drag Loki into a crowd of jocks who loved to make him the butt of every joke (even if Thor was oblivious to it), Tony could understand why. It still didn’t stop him from wanting the other teen to sit with them.

But thinking about his friends, and the fact that he could only bring _one_ , it made Tony feel torn. He ruled Bruce out quickly as he knew the other teen wouldn’t want to go. He also ruled out Pepper since, as much as he adored her, the two of them alone in a lake house would be a recipe for boredom and arguments - which left Rhodey and Loki.

Which left Tony struggling over who to pick; he had always mentally labelled them both as ‘ _best friend_ ’ and for entirely different reasons. Rhodey was his oldest friend, his brother even if not by blood and the person he could tell all his secrets too, whereas Loki was his friend for mischief and wit and staying up late creating killer robots to enter into Robot War competitions.

Tony could have all the fun in the world with either one of them, and for a long time he didn’t know who to choose.

He’d been lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling and trying to decide; it was two weeks before his family had to leave for the lake house and he knew if he didn’t pick someone soon, they might not even be able to come.

Which made him ask the only important question and the one that he had been avoiding; who did he most want to spend the week having fun with? 

And after a few minutes of heavy debating, and a little bit of guilt, Tony came to his conclusion. 

Before he could bring himself to second-guess or over think it, Tony rolled over to reach for his phone on the nightstand and scroll to find their number. He hit the call button and put it to his ear, only having to wait for two rings before they answered with a smile in their voice despite the grumbled words they greeted him with, “What the hell do you want, Stark?”

Tony couldn’t stop his instant smile at hearing Loki’s voice. “Definitely not you; I must have misdialled if I got your rude ass.”

Loki laughed and Tony’s smile pulled wider. He heard something that sounded like a door shutting before the familiar squeak of Loki’s green computer chair could be heard as he sat down.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Loki asked him with ease and fondness.

Licking his lips, Tony tried not to grin too wide as he asked, “Do you want to come to the lake house with me?”

The moment he asked the question, he heard Loki suck in a sharp breath, followed by complete silence. It made Tony squirm and chew on his bottom lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden that Loki wouldn’t _want_ to spend a whole week with him. They never had before, and it was part of why he _wanted_ to have Loki rather than Rhodey. He’d been camping with Rhodey and his family and he’d dragged Rhodey to Malibu with him one summer. He’d had lots of chances to hang out, just them, over the course of their friendship, but he’d never managed that with Loki.

But maybe that wasn’t just coincidence... what if, what if it was by _design?_ What if Loki didn’t want to spend that long alone with him?

His uncertainty was impossible to keep contained and Tony anxiously questioned, “Loki?”

But he barely managed to get out the ‘ki’ of the other’s name before Loki was blurting, “Absolutely, yes. I would love to come.”

“Yeah?” Tony repeated, momentarily incredulous at the answer before enthusiasm and excitement rushed through him. “Yeah! Awesome!” He let out a bright laugh. “Man, I thought you were going to say _no_.”

“I can’t believe you _asked_ ,” Loki admitted, his own startled laugh breaking free. “I thought you would take someone else.”

“I thought about it,” Tony admitted, “you and Rhodey man, it was a tough call. But really, there’s no one like Loki the mischief maker when you want to have a good time.”

“Well, of course,” Loki declared with arrogance and smug pleasure in his tone. “That’s why I am the _far_ better option.”

It just made Tony snort and roll his eyes. “Arrogant asshole,” he told the other teen fondly - but a moment later, something else occurred to him and it made his smile drop as Tony asked, “Will your parents let you come?”

And by parents, he meant _Odin._

Frigga was amazing and Tony loved her hugs and home-made cookies, but Odin was a piece of work, and he only liked Tony because of the ‘Stark’ in his name. He also tended to try and shove Tony into a room with Thor, claiming he needed Loki for a few minutes before piling him with chores and threats if he didn’t complete them so that Tony barely got a chance to see him at all.

Tony had made a point after his second visit to avoid Loki’s house when either Thor or Odin were present.

Loki however, didn’t seem concerned. “Mother will be ecstatic, and Father would be a fool to refuse when I’ve been picked by you.” He was preening, he was definitely preening and Tony could just imagine his wide smirk and dancing eyes. “Thor is going to be _furious_. He was hoping he would get picked.” 

He sounded so gleeful that Tony finally let his laugh escape. “Not a chance. It was only ever going to be you or Rhodey.”

Tony felt some of the humour fade from the conversation as Loki quieted and when he spoke again, his voice came out softer, “I know he’s your best friend, Tony.” The other teen paused before continuing, sounding hesitant but no less determined, “You can ask him instead. If he can’t go, I don’t mind being the second option.”

Tony could picture Loki perfectly, his teeth biting his lower lip, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he hunched his shoulders slightly; the uncomfortable, defensive posture he’d adopted almost constantly during the beginning of their friendship.

Loki had been a loner with no friends and a cold, harsh, acidic shell when Tony had been paired with him for a class project. It had taken a while to crack the outer layer to get to the sarcastic, witty, mischievous teen underneath, but the moment he’d become aware of what was there, Tony had dragged the other boy into his circle of friends. But instead of the kicking and screaming he’d half anticipated the gesture to gain; Tony had been faced with the shy, insecure and doubtful teen who couldn’t stop himself from accepting, even when Loki expected it all to be a joke. 

But the more Loki hung out with them--the more he began to get along with Rhodey, Bruce and Pepper--the more that Loki started to get comfortable and to trust that they truly were all his friends. Yet, that insecurity still reared its head every so often; Loki believed he was Tony’s friend, but he also believed that as the newest addition to the group, he was still at the bottom of the pecking order.

It meant that sometimes, Loki’s jump from arrogant self-confidence to crushing insecurity and doubt could almost give Tony whip-lash.

“Loki,” he told his friend softly. “I asked you, and I’m not taking it back.” He smirked. “Rhodey can spend the week playing commandos with the other military brats.”

Loki let out a small laugh as Rhodey, along with Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Maria Hill all had plans to join the military after they left school. They often spent lunch times and weekends training together using different drills to keep their bodies fit so that they could be ready for recruitment. 

Smiling at Loki’s laugh, Tony continued, “So don’t back out on me. Come to the lake house and let me push you off the pier.”

“Try it and you’re _dead_ ,” Loki swore, but the good humour and confidence was already flooding his voice once more.

“I won’t _try_ it,” Tony promised him, “I will _succeed_ at it.”

Loki laughed again, before swearing sweet, sweet watery revenge and Tony could only grin and tease him back. They continued to good-naturedly threaten each other for a few minutes before they turned to their plans for the week and what Loki needed to bring. When they were finished, Loki had gleefully hung up to go and inform his family that he had gained the coveted lake house invite, leaving Tony shaking his head fondly.

And even though Tony would apologise to his friends and hope that there weren’t any hard feelings, Tony couldn’t begin to regret his decision, instead, he was nothing but excited.

A week at the lake house making killer robots and going jet skiing with Loki? Tony couldn’t wait.

* * *

Much to Tony’s relief, none of his friends were concerned about not being invited. Bruce, like he predicted, wasn’t all that keen to begin with, Pepper already had plans that week and equally agreed that they’d probably kill each other if they were stuck together in a semi-isolated lake house for seven days. Rhodey had laughed madly at him and teasingly sent Tony heart-break emojis, saying he was cut to the bone, they were no longer bff’s and that he wouldn't be able to carry on. Tony had responded by sending him a picture of Tony flipping off his phone’s camera. Rhodey had just sent him a kiss emoji in response. 

By comparison, Loki seemed to be walking on air, giddy and constantly smirking. He also sent Tony constant updates via text as to how much of a tantrum Thor was throwing at Loki being the one Tony had chosen. 

When the time finally came, Frigga was the one who dropped Loki off at Tony’s house, greeting Tony with a smile and a tight hug. She’d spoken briefly to Maria before kissing Loki’s forehead and making him flush with embarrassment as Tony sniggered. She’d also baked and packed a large amount of Tony and Loki’s favourite cookies for them both to eat during the drive (cementing herself as one of Tony’s favourite people _ever_ ) and only an hour or so after Loki arrived, they were setting off for the lake house.

Howard and Maria were being driven in one car while Loki and Tony were being driven in another and the staff and their luggage were in the third. It meant that for the entirety of the four hour drive, the two of them were able to sit in the back eating Frigga’s cookies, laughing and joking and taking ridiculous selfies to post on their social media.

It was far better than the previous years when he’d been watching the scenery with boredom or messaging his friends and wishing that they were here with him. 

When they arrived at the lake house, the lake was just as picturesque and beautiful as ever with mountains and trees circling the fresh, bright water. The house itself was two stories on a huge estate and almost directly on the shore. Loki had eyed it with wide-eyes, as even the Odinson's wealth paled slightly in comparison to the Stark’s. It almost made Tony self-conscious so he hurried to grab Loki’s arm to drag him forward and snap him out of it.

Luckily, Loki was easily distracted and Tony took him for a quick tour of the lakeside and then the house, including the rooms they would be staying in and where all the basic amenities were. They had barely been at the place for an hour before Howard and Maria were informing Tony they were visiting some friends an hour down the road and wouldn’t be back until late evening, possibly the following day.

It left Tony and Loki with the place to themselves beyond the staff, and the two of them didn’t hesitate to make the best of it. They changed into swimming trunks and made their way down to the lake; Howard had spared no expense with jet-skis, kayaks, rafts and motorboats that could be equipped for waterskiing, wakeboarding and tubing.

It was a virtual array of things to try and when Loki admitted to not having experienced any of them, Tony excitedly decided to start the other teen on tubing.

The next three days passed in something of a blur; there was constant laughter, numerous ridiculous photos of the two of them, continual wipe outs on the lake and evenings of movie marathons, relaxed talking and exhausted sleeping.

Maria and Howard had only returned twice and for little more than a few hours, but Tony didn’t mind, not when his every waking moment was filled with Loki. 

The fourth day however, found them both slightly burnt (Loki, more so then Tony) with aching muscles and a complete lack of interest in doing anything that involved slamming into the water. They instead spent the morning discussing their next killer robot design and watching cartoons, but by mid-afternoon they decided to brave the water again in order to jet-ski around the lake. Tony had never explored the entirety of it, but felt enthused to do so now that he had someone with him.

Their plans were temporarily derailed when one of the jet-skis didn’t work, but instead of bothering to find someone to help them get one of the others out of storage and onto the water, Tony had simply dropped onto the jet-ski and gestured Loki to sit down behind him.

The other teen had briefly hesitated before coming to sit behind Tony. The feel of Loki’s long arms cautiously coming to wrap around Tony’s waist made him feel... _odd_ , but Tony made himself ignore it to gun the motor before abruptly shooting them off across the lake. Loki let out a small shriek of surprise before tightening his hold.

It made Tony _laugh_ , and a moment later, Loki was doing the same. He sounded so utterly excited, so entirely happy that it made Tony feel warm.

It was the exact same enthusiasm Loki had displayed every day, laughing madly when Tony wiped out on the water, and doing the same even when he was the one hitting the water after falling off his wakeboard. It was the most fun Tony had experienced in ages, and before he knew what he was doing, Tony was forgetting about plans to explore and instead he was looking over his shoulder and catching Loki’s bright eyes. He grinned manically before telling his friend, “Hold on, Lokes.”

It was all the warning Tony gave before he was increasing the speed and hurtling them across the lake. He drove them around at ungodly speeds, taking sharp corners and only going faster with every sharp laugh Loki let out as the other teen pressed himself against Tony’s back and held him so tightly that Tony didn’t ever want to let the feeling go.

When Tony finally did slow them down in the middle of the lake, they were both panting heavily with adrenaline and Tony turned to look back over his shoulder at Loki with a wide, elated grin.

Loki’s face was flushed, and he was still bodily pressed against Tony; his arms encircling Tony’s waist and his smiling face so close they were only inches apart. They both noticed how close they were at the same time, their smiles fading as they blinked with surprise and something... else. Something that made Tony’s stomach flutter and made Loki swallow nervously. 

He saw Loki’s eyes dart down towards his mouth, and Tony’s own gaze got caught on the way Loki was lightly chewing his bottom lip. Tony’s chest felt tight, his hands suddenly clammy on the handlebars of the jet ski - but Loki was the one who moved.

Loki shifted a tiny amount closer and before Tony could do more than slightly widen his eyes, Loki’s lips were pressed against his own in a soft kiss. Their lips were cold from the wind and slightly damp from the spray; he could taste the lake and something entirely _Loki_ before the other teen pulled away.

His eyes were slightly wide and he was breathing quickly; nerves written across his features as he licked his lips and stared at Tony.

Tony could only blink at him for a long moment, feeling his stomach squirm and his chest fill with a new warmth; something that was soft and pleasant and made him smile almost shyly.

Loki quickly matched it, ducking his head and averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed softly. Tony just turned back around and slowly started up the jet ski, taking them back to the lake house at a soft pace as Loki kept a firm hold around him and buried his face near the curve where Tony’s shoulder met his neck.

When they arrived back at the shore and Tony parked the jet ski, Loki was quick to let him go and climb off; the moment that his arms and the feel of Loki’s chest against him disappeared, Tony felt... cold and had to swallow down a protest.

Loki didn’t look at Tony, simply walking through the little water needed to reach the shore. Quickly turning off the jet ski’s engine and climbing off himself, Tony hurried to reach his friend. Loki had climbed up the wooden steps that got him on the manicured grass that lead up towards the lake house. He had paused there, his arms wrapped around his waist defensively as he avoided looking at Tony.

It made everything feel awkward and drained all the warmth and excitement from the air. Tony stopped beside his friend, shifting uncomfortably and wondering what to do.

In the end, when there was nothing but tense silence between them, Tony asked, quiet and unsure, “Are we going to pretend it didn’t happen?”

Loki bit his lip again and his green eyes darted away, his arms hugging himself tighter. He was quiet for a long moment before he closed his eyes and admitted, “We can.” 

Yet a moment later, Loki was swallowing, his eyes were opening and Loki was looking at Tony; honest, vulnerable and still determinedly confessing, “But I really want to kiss you again.”

Tony’s breath left him in a rush, his body feeling like it was tingling and his heart beating wildly.

“Okay,” he breathed, relieved and excited, before stepping closer, watching Loki swallow and stare at him. Tony just kept moving until he could place one hand on Loki’s crossed arms before leaning up and closing his eyes.

Their lips connected for a second time and it felt just as perfect as the first.

Loki let out a small sound before he was unwinding his arms and gripping Tony’s hips, drawing him even closer as their mouths slowly caressed. Tony just wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, holding him tightly as they let the kiss linger for a long moment before they eventually broke apart

They were both grinning widely as they opened their eyes, looking at each other with happiness, exhilaration and the lingering nerves of something new and uncertain.

It didn’t mean Tony was going to turn away from it.

“I think,” Tony told Loki, “we should do that way more often.”

Loki just laughed before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “I think,” Loki told him gently and with his eyes dancing with delight, “I could agree to that.”

Tony giggled, but it didn’t last for long, not when Loki was softly kissing him again and Tony was all but melting into it. 

_Yeah_ , Tony thought a little gleefully as he held the other teen close, _we should do this **forever**._

And despite being seventeen, despite it being too new to know what they felt yet or if it would last - despite the years it would take to commit to one another on that scale and regardless of the many arguments they would share over the years; Tony Stark was still right.

Their relationship that was only just starting with fumbling steps and chaste kisses, it would continue on for many decades and do exactly what Tony wanted; last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And wasn't that all fluffy and cute and shit? I hope you liked! :D
> 
> And if you check out the "works inspired by this one" for Ender_Rock's "On the lake" you'll get some wonderful art that she did for the story. Go give them all the kudos and comments for their awesomeness!! :333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558355) by [Ender_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock)




End file.
